


A Bad Example

by Masterless



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Brief homophobia, Cute Couples, Eliott is a good boyfriend, Kissing, M/M, Talk of sex, in the park again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: “Excuse me.”They all looked up at the woman who was now standing at the edge of their group. She was a plump little lady with straight grey hair, her mouth pinched. She was wearing a skirt suit and a name tag. All the little kids in the group a few meters away were watching her, and them.“Do you think that’s appropriate?” she asked, pointing vaguely in their direction.“The wine?” Emma asked. “We’re all of age, it’s okay.”“Not the wine, dear,” the woman said, her tone patronizing.“Then what?” Yann asked, frowning.She pointed more specifically at Elliot and Lucas, still wrapped up in each others arms. “That.”





	A Bad Example

Lucas and Elliot were waiting for the boys in the foyer. 

Well, it had started out with them waiting, but as the time went on, it became Lucas and Elliot kissing softly, which led to more passionate kissing, and Lucas found himself on his back on the strange sofa/bed thing that Daphné had insisted on having in the common room. Elliot was on top of him, a solid weight between his legs, hands gently tugging on Lucas’ hair every so often. Lucas knew that if they kept going on like this, he’d be hard and that would be an awkward situation to be in, only because there were other people in the room. Not many, but some, namely a girl was almost crying over her physics homework and a very red faced boy who was desperately trying not to look over at Lucas and Elliot. 

Elliot attached his mouth to the crook of Lucas’ neck, knowing that it drove his boyfriend crazy. Lucas ran his hands through Elliot’s hair, feeling the taller boys hands traveling slowly down his body. He gasped when Elliot pushed his hands under his shirt, warm fingers tingling up his ribs. Goosebumps rose along Lucas’ chest and arms, sending a shiver down his back. Elliot, still sucking a mark onto Lucas’ neck, ran his fingers over Lucas’ nipples until they were hard, knowing that his boyfriend had a sensitivity for being touched there. Most people did, but it seemed to drive Lucas absolutely wild.

“Putain!”

Lucas gasped again and his eyes flew open, looking over to the door where Yann, Basile, and Arthur had just walked in. Arthur had been the one to exclaim the swear, his hands on his hips and an exasperated look on his face. 

“Do you two every stop kissing?” he asked, not seriously annoyed, but slightly.

Elliot chuckled before looking back down at Lucas and giving him one last kiss, which Lucas chased and pulled back into his embrace. 

“Sérieux,” Yann sighed, tossing Elliot’s discarded jacket on top of them, making them both laugh. “We should have been at the park half an hour ago.”

“It’s not our fault that you guys got here late,” Lucas said. “We were here on time, you weren’t.”

It wasn’t long before the boys got to the park, only to see that their preferred spot was already taken by a group of primary school students, all in their uniforms.

“Over there?” Basile asked, pointing to another shaded spot, empty of any young children.

“Oui,” Elliot said, rubbing his eye. “Let’s go sit over there.”

“You okay?” Lucas asked.

“Oui, just… a bit tired.”

Lucas raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not feeling great at the moment, but… I’ll be okay. Okay?” Elliot smiled softly at him and pulled Lucas close, kissing his cheek gently, getting a giggle in return. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Lucas whispered.

The boys sat down, Elliot pulling Lucas into his lap as he leaned against a tree, laughing happily as the others rolled their eyes.

“Honestly, you guys do know that you don’t have to be touching all the time, right?” Arthur asked jokingly. “You know that you’re not conjoined?”

“Oui, but…” Elliot looked down at the boy in his arms, smiling. “He’s so huggable.”

“Ouais,” Basile said, nodding his head. “He is quite huggable.”

“How would you know?” Lucas laughed, raising an eyebrow.

“You just look it, at least when he’s hugging you.” Basile smiled. “You always seem happier around each other, it’s cute.”

Elliot stared at him before cracking a confused yet touched smile. “Merci?”

Basile smiled, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“It also looks like it doesn’t matter that we’re late,” Yann said, looking around. “The girls aren’t even here yet.”

“Which girls?” Basile asked, perking up.

“You know,” Arthur said, not looking up from his book. “Emma, Manon, those girls.”

“Daphné?”

“Oui.”

Basile groaned and flopped back into the grass. “You could have told me, I would have worn a better shirt.”

“You don’t have any better shirts,” Lucas said, laughing when Elliot squeezed him playfully. “What?”

“Why are you being so mean to him?” Elliot chuckled. “He just called us cute.”

Lucas twisted slightly in Elliot’s grip so he could pull Elliot down to him, meeting his lips with a smile and a soft kiss.

“Do you guys have to be so in love?” Imane asked, walking up to them with a smile. “Or is the show just for us?”

The boys laughed as the rest of the girls joined them, sitting around and pulling out food and drink from their bags. It seemed that they were going to have a feast of sandwiches and snacks, drinking juice and wine that Emma had snuck from her house in small plastic cups. The afternoon was going quite well, swapping jokes and stories, helping each other with homework, and generally chatting and having fun. Lucas and Elliot were still wrapped around each other, and at some point, Lucas had pulled Elliot down on top of him so that they were both laying in the grass, slowly kissing.

“Here they go again,” Emma laughed, lifting her cup in salute. “To the cutest couple in the whole school.”

Daphné and Manon raised there cups, closely followed by the boys. Imane just shook her head, smiling fondly at all her friends.

“ Sérieux,” Basile said, leaning towards Lucas and Elliot, who had stopped kissing and were just cuddling now. “How often do you guys have sex?”

“Basile…” Arthur groaned, putting his face in his hands.

“What? I just want to know!” Basile shrugged his shoulders, looking around the group. “They kiss so often, it can’t just be making out in the common room and at the park and in hallways. They have to have sex, right?”

Lucas laughed, face flushing. 

“We have sex often enough,” Elliot said with a soft smile, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes and flicking his eyebrows up suggestively. “Any time we want.”

“Really?” Emma asked. “Have you had sex at school?”

Lucas snorted as Elliot went a little red in the face, smiling guiltily down at Lucas. “I don’t know, Lucas. Have we had sex at school?”

Lucas glanced over at his friends before nodding slightly.

“Non!” Yann exclaimed. “You’ve done it at school?”

“Where?” Arthur asked, frowning, confused. “There really isn’t anywhere good to have sex.” He shrugged. “Unless you’ve had sex in a classroom?”

“Non,” Lucas said, barely containing a chuckle as Elliot buried his face in his neck. “Not a classroom.”

“The bathroom?” Basile asked.

“Non.”

Imane rolled her eyes, smiling at them all again. “They had sex in the common room.”

“What?” Daphné asked, almost yelling. “In the common room? How… when did you have sex in the common room? The room is locked when the school closes.”

“It was before the school closed,” Alex said, nodding at them. “It was when you painted he mural, right?”

Elliot chuckled and nodded.

“My mural?” Daphné gasped. “You had sex in the common room after you painted the mural?”

“We had sex while we were painting the mural, Daphné,” Lucas said, laughing.

She gasped again, looking vaguely perturbed.

“That’s why there’s a butt on there?” Emma asked. “I thought one of you just did that for fun.”

“But this new story also explains why there’s a dick on the wall,” Alex said, smiling.

Elliot laughed again, leaning back down to kiss Lucas again.

“Excuse me.”

They all looked up at the woman who was now standing at the edge of their group. She was a plump little lady with straight grey hair, her mouth pinched. She was wearing a skirt suit and a name tag. All the little kids in the group a few meters away were watching her, and them.

“Do you think that’s appropriate?” she asked, pointing vaguely in their direction.

“The wine?” Emma asked. “We’re all of age, it’s okay.”

“Not the wine, dear,” the woman said, her tone patronizing.

“Then what?” Yann asked, frowning.

She pointed more specifically at Elliot and Lucas, still wrapped up in each others arms. “That.” She sneered at them. “The children are just a few meters away, it’s not a very good example for them to see you two… all over each other.” She laughed petulantly. “What will they think? That’s it’s okay for boys to… kiss each other?”

There was a moment of silence, all of them shocked into muteness, until Basile nodded his head.

“Oui, miss,” he said. “It is a bad example. You coming over and telling them to not show their love, that’s a bad example. You telling Elliot and Lucas that they shouldn’t be kissing, that they shouldn’t be touching, that’s a bad example for your kids. One of those little boys over there will grow up thinking that he is wrong and bad because of you. So, ouais, miss, you are setting a very bad example.”

She gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing, her voice stuck in her throat, her face turning an ugly, blotchy red.

“He’s right,” Imane said, nodding, too. “You’re not being a good teacher if you’re passing on your ideas of hate.” She shook her head. 

“Excuse me?” the woman asked. “You think that I’m the bad one here?” She gestured to Elliot and Lucas again, who were now sitting up. “They were kissing and talking about sex. It’s… unnatural! It’s disgusting.”

“There you go again!” Yann said, standing up. “You’re loud enough for them to hear you. You’re loud enough for all those little kids to hear you yelling at that being gay is disgusting.” He shook his head. “You never know who’s going to be gay, so why not mind your own business instead of making one of those kids eventually hate themself?”

Flustered, the woman stalked back over to her group, the kids watching her with wide eyes. She sat down, snapping at them all to get back to their activity. 

Yann sat back down, looking around at his friends. Most of them smiled at him or nodded their heads, slowly going back to their own conversations. Elliot mouthed, “thank you”. He turned back to Lucas, who was staring at his hands in his lap.

“Lucas?” he asked. “Are you okay?”

Lucas shrugged, starting to pick at the grass in front of him. “I just… No one has said anything at school, ma mère loves you… my dad doesn’t talk to me anymore but it’s not a huge difference from before. I’ve never… had someone talk to me or about me like that before and…” He shrugged again. “It just hits too close.”

Elliot sighed, standing up and holding out his hands to get Lucas to his feet. Then, holding Lucas’ hand, he walked them away from the group, around the pond, to a secluded place. No one could see them. There was a willow tree slowly weeping into the water, branches softly trailing against the surface. It was quiet there, and Elliot found it calming. He pulled Lucas toward him, holding him close to his chest, his hands gently cupping the sides of his face.

“Je t’aime,” Elliot said, his voice low. 

“Je t’aime aussi,” Lucas said in reply, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“We have nothing to be ashamed of,” Elliot whispered, leaning down to rest their foreheads together. “We are not bad, or disgusting, or anything she said. We deserve to be who we are, wherever we are. D’accord?”

Lucas nodded, his eyes slowly starting to fill with tears. “D’accord.” He wrapped his arms around Elliot’s waist and tucked his head under his chin. 

“I know it’s going to take a while.” Elliot stroked his hair, placing a kissing on the top of his head. “It won’t be over night, it won’t be next week, but I promise… one day, everything is going to be okay.”


End file.
